Not Alone In Christmas (Hatake Kakashi)
by bakashiboy
Summary: " Ku menatap butiran salju yang jatuh diatasku... sambil merasakan dinginnya hari yang masuk ke dalam kulitku... Ku memandangi bintang - bintang yang menyinari gelap... berharap ada seberkas cahaya masuk dalam kehampaan hidupku..." Hatake Kakashi


_**fanfic ini spesial buat hari natal...**_

 _ **menceritakan bagaimana Kakashi melewati malam natalnya...**_

 _ **happy reading everyone**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kota Konoha, kota yang menyimpan kenangan bagi banyak orang. Semua orang masih sibuk menikmati dinginnya malam di kota Konoha. jalanan kota masih dipenuhi orang - orang yang sedang berjalan kaki maupun yang memakai kendaraan.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan syal merah, bermantel tebal berwarna abu – abu dan mempunyai rambut berwarna keperakan terlihat sedang memasuki sebuah kafe.  
" Selamat datang di Kafe Lavender...anda ingin memesan apa?" sapa seorang pelayan kafe tersebut. Pria dengan rambut keperakan itu melihat ke arah daftar menu yang terpampang di depannya.

" aku pesan satu capucino..." pelayan tersebut mengetikkan pesanan pria itu.

" anda memesan satu capucino...apa anda ingin memesan yang lain?" pria itu menggeleng.

" Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera datang...maaf atas nama siapa?"

" Hatake, Hatake Kakashi..."

" baiklah Tuan Hatake, ini pesanan anda, selamat menikmati..." Kakashi lalu pergi dari depan kasir dan memtuskan duduk di dekat dinding kaca sambil memandangi orang – orang yang melewati kafe tersebut.

 ** _Flashback ( Desember, 2009)_**

 _Seorang remaja dengan syal abu – abu terlihat sedang di sebuah kafe sambil meminum minumannya, melihat ke arah luar kafe yang hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca.  
" OYYYY KAKASHI!" seorang remaja dengan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam tiba – tiba muncul di depan remaja dengan syal abu – abu tersebut._

 _" BAKA!" Remaja dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu pun tertawa melihat temannya yang terkaget. Dia lalu masuk masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dan duduk di depan remaja bersyal abu – abu._

 _" HAHAHA! Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu tadi Kakashi..."_

 _" Baka kau! Obito..."_

 _" ngomong – ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Obito._

 _" Seharusnya aku yang betanya, ngapain kau di sini? " kata Kakashi balik bertanya._

 _" aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, dan aku melihat seorang teme sedang meminum capucinonya sendirian..." Obito tersenyum bangga setelah selesai menjelaskan. Sementara Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan._

 _" hn terserahlah...Dobe"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tiba – tiba sepasang tangan menutup mata Kakashi dari belakang.  
" tebak aku siapa?" tanya orang itu dengan nada bercanda._

 _" Rin..." kata Kakashi.  
" tertebak ya?" Rin melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di samping Obito._

 _" tidak biasanya kau di sini dengan Obito-Kun?" tanya Rin membuka percakapan._

 _" itu karena dia tiba – tiba saja datang ke sini dan menggangguku." Kata Kakashi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Obito._

 _"_ _heyyyy! Aku itu menemanimu di sini...kau kelihatan menyedihkan duduk sendirian di sini!" kata Obito membela dirinya sendiri._

 _" Bukankah hari ini ada acara sekolah? Kenapa kalian tidak ke sana?" tanya Kakashi mengalihkan topik pembicaaan._

 _" lebih baik aku di sini..." kata Rin sambil tersenyum ke arah Kakashi._

 _" hn...aku sedang malas pergi ke sana.." kata Obito menambahkan. Kakashi pun menghela napas pasrahnya untuk yang kesekian kali._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Kakashi meminum capucinonya sambil memandangi butiran – butiran salju yang sudah mulai berjatuhan. Berharap seseorang—mungkin—datang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kafe. Kakashi berjalan santai, tangannya yang sebelah kiri dimasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, sementara tangan yang lain memegang capucino yang di belinya tadi. Kakashi terus berjalan...entah berjalan kemana...

 ** _Flashback ( Desember, 2009)_**

 _"_ _oyyyy Teme...kau mau kemana?" tanya Obito yang mengikuti Kakashi._

 _" entahlah yang pasti menjauh darimu..." kata Kakashi ketus._

 _" Baka!" ide Jahil muncul di kepala Obito. Dia mengambil segenggam salju lalu melemparkannya ke arah Kakashi. Dan hasilnya..._

 _" hahahahahahaha! Right on your face!" Obito tertawa sangat keras._

 _" AWAS KAU OBITO!" kata Kakashi dengan nada penuh ancaman. Kakashi segera mengejar Obito, dan terjadilah kejar – kejaran antara Kakashi dan Obito. Rin tetawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua temannya itu._

 _"_ _heyyyy! Kalian sudah selesai main kejarannya?" tanya Rin sambil tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua ternyata berhenti saling mengejar karena sudah kelelahan._

 _" Kalian ini sama seperti anak TK saja..." kata Rin._

 _" salahkan si Teme ini yang duluan mengejarku..." kata Obito membela dirinya._

 _" kau yang memulai duluan! Melemparkan bola salju itu ke wajahku." Kata Kakashi membela dirinya._

 _" sudahlah! Temani aku ke taman, sekalian kalian juga bisa melanjutkan kejar – mengejar kalian di sana" kata Rin._

 _" ide bagus..." kata Obito menyetujui usul Rin. Kakashi hanya megangguk dan mereka berjalan ke arah taman._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Kakashi duduk di taman sambil memandangi bintang – bintang di atas langit yang menemani bulan menyinari malam yang gelap. Dinginnya kota Konoha tidak membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang – bintang tersebut. Kakashi tanpa bosannya memandangi bintang – bintang yang bersinar, berharap—mungkin, ada yang dapat mengisi kehampaan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

" OYYY! KAKASHI SENSEI!" teriakan itu membuat Kakashi terbangun dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya seorang anak berambut kuning tengah menghampirinya.

" Sensei ngapain di sini sendiran?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yanng juga datang bersama dengan anak berambut kuning itu.

" hn..." komentar seorang anak muda berambut raven.

" yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu aku, sedang apa kalian di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian mengikuti acara sekolah?" tanya Kakashi menghadap ke arah ketiga remaja tersebut.

" lalu kenapa Sensei di sini?" tanya remaja berambut kuning.

" aku di sini karena aku merasa tidak perlu datang ke acara itu Naruto" jawab Kakashi santai.

" aku rasa Sensei hanya malas mengikuti acara itu..." kata remaja perempuan menyahut perkataan Kakashi.

" memangnya kau tidak huh, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada malasnya.

" malas atau tidak pun kami tetap tidak akan datang...karena acaranya membosankan.." kata Seorang remaja dengan rambut raven.

" lalu...apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Aku yakin ini bukan idemu, Sasuke.." kata Kakashi sambil menatap remaja berambut raven.

" hehehe...sebenarnya kami hanya sekedar lewat sini saja, dan kami melihat Sensei sendirian di sini..." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" benarkah?"

" hn...ini semua ide Si Dobe" kata Sasuke acuh.

" apa katamu haahh!? Teme!?" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

" oyyy kalian berdua ini! Bersahabat tapi entah kenapa selalu berkelahi..." kata Sakura menengahi mereka.

" Si Dobe itu yang memulai duluan.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

" kau itu yang mulai duluan..." kata Naruto tak mau kalah. Terjadilah adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto, sementara Sakura berusaha menengahi mereka berdua.

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketiga anak muridnya.  
 _' mengingatkanku pada masa lalu...'_ Kakashi tersenyum sendu.  
" HAAAA RASAKAN INI TEME!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah bola salju ke arah Naruto dan mengenai wajah Sasuke.

" awas kau Dobe!" Sasuke mengambil sebongkah bola salju dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Sakura yang dari tadi mencoba menghindari perang bola salju ikut terkena imbasnya.

" NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sakura.

" heh? Ahhhh maafkan aku Sakura-Chan aku tidak sengaja..." kata Naruto gugup.

" Kau akan menerima balasannya..." kata Sakura dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi.  
jadilah mereka bertiga perang salju.  
sementara itu, Kakashi tidak mempunyai niat untuk menghentikan mereka, dia hanya duduk di bangku taman yang sama sambil melihat ketiga 'anak kecil' bermain lempar bola salju.

 ** _Flashback (desember, 2009)_**

 _"_ _aku akan membalasmu Obito!" kata Kakashi kembali mengejar Obito sambil memegang bola salju di tangannya. Setelah sesampainya mereka di taman, Obito kembali menjahili Kakashi dengan melempari Kakashi dengan bola salju. Dan kembali terjadi peperangan antara Kakashi dan Obito._

 _"_ _coba saja, Teme...!" kata Obito menantang Kakashi. Mereka berlarian seperti anak kecil, dan yang masih normal hanyalah Rin yang tertawa melihat kedua temannya itu.  
mereka berdua terengah – engah, Obito melihat ke arah Rin dan muncullah ide lain di kepalanya. Kakashi melihat tatapan Obito ke arah Rin, lalu dia memandangi Obito dengan wajah ' kau ingin melempari Rin pakai bola salju?'_

 _" kau tau apa maksudku, Teme!" Kakashi tersenyum._

 _" ayo kita lakukan!" kata Kakashi. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Rin sambil membawa bola salju yang sudah siap di tangan mereka._

 _" kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Rin tanpa tau di balik maksud kedua temannya mendatanginya._

 _" belummm..." kata Kakashi._

 _malah kami baru saja memulainya!" sambung Obito dan mereka berdua langsung melempari Rin dengan bola salju._

 _" KAKASHIIII! OBITOOOO!" alhasil Kakashi dan Obito berlari menjauhi Rin takut terkena serangan balasan dari Rin._

 _" Kalian yang memulainya!" Rin mengejar mereka berdua dan sambil melempari mereka dengan bola salju. Dan pada akhirnya mereka semua menjadi anak kecil yang saling melempari bola salju._

 ** _End of flashback_**

Kakashi terus mengamati ketiga muridnya yang saling melempari bola salju. Tiba – tiba Naruto mendekati Kakashi.  
" Sensei aku punya hadiah untukmu..." Naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya dengan cepat melempar bola salju yang dari tadi sudah siap di tangannya.

" hahahaha...Sensei terkena jebakan!" kata Sakura tertawa keras. Sementara Sasuke hanya menunjukkan senyum simpulnya, namun di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang akhirnya Senseinya itu terkena lemparan bola salju.

" ohhhh...jadi kalian mendeklarasikan perang denganku?" kata Kakashi dengan nada bercanda. Segera saja ia meraih bola salju di tangannya, dan mulai melempari ketiga anak muridnya dengan bola salju.

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berempat berbaring di tumpukan salju dengan jarak kepala mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh.  
" tadi itu sangat melelahkan..." keluh Naruto.

" kau yang memulai duluan Narutooo" sahut Sasuke.

" sensei...bagaimana bisa kau hebat dalam bermain lempar salju?" tanya Sakura.

" aku juga pernah SMA seperti kalian..." jawab Kakashi santai.

" saljunya turun terus.." kata Sakura yang memandangi langit. Mereka semua ikut memandangi langit.

" hahhh sebentar lagi kita bakal pisah..." kata Naruto menghela napasnya kasar.

" kau benar...ini tahun terakhir kita di Konoha High School" kata Sakura dengan nada sedih menyahut Naruto.

" Sakura-Chan...nanti kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Naruto.

" aku? Aku mau jadi dokter..." kata Sakura dengan senyumnya.

" kalau kau mau jadi apa Dobe?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" hn...jaksa..." jawab Sasuke datar.

" wowww..."

" kalau kau mau jadi apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

" hmmmm...aku mau jadi guru..." kata Naruto semangat.

" hahhh!?" Naruto melihat ke arah Kakashi yang sedang menatap langit – langit Kota Konoha.

" ne Sensei? Kenapa Sensei jadi guru?" tanya Naruto polos.

" itu karena..."

 ** _Flashback (desember, 2009)_**

 _Kakashi, Obito dan Rin berbaring setelah kelelahan bermain lempar salju.  
masing – masing mereka menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang dan juga salju yang jatuh di atas mereka._

 _" sebentar lagi kita lulus..." kata Rin membuka percakapan._

 _" kau benar..." kata Obito menjawab Rin._

 _" obito-Kun setelah kau lulus kuliah nanti, kau mau jadi apa?" tanya Rin._

 _" aku mau jadi polisi...aku mau melindungi orang – orang dan juga melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku..." kata Obito dengan bangga._

 _" kalau kau mau jadi apa, Rin-Chan?" tanya Obito balik._

 _" aku mau jadi dokter...karena aku mau membantu orang – orang yang fisiknya lemah dan yang pasti mengobati sahabatku – sahabtku kalau mereka sakit..." kata Rin dengan senyuman manisnya._

 _" kalau Kashi-Kun mau jadi apa nanti?" tanya Rin._

 _" entahlah..." jawab Kakashi enteng._

 _"_ _bakaaaa...masa kau belum memikirkan mau jadi apa?"kata Obito sewot._

 _" aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu..." jawab Kakashi santai._

 _" tapi menurutku Kashi-Kun lebih cocok jadi guru..." kata Rin._

 _" guru?" tanya Kakashi bingung._

 _" iya...buktinya kau bisa mengajari kami..." kata Rin memperkuat pernyatannya._

 _" aku hanya menjelaskan sedikit..." kata Kakashi membantah._

 _" Rin benar...kau cocok jadi guru...walaupun dengan wajah malasmu itu, kau cocok jadi guru karena kau bisa menjelaskan sesuatu dengan baik. Ditambah lagi kau itu jenius.." kata Obito mendukung Rin._

 _"_ _aku tidak hebat mengatasi anak – anak.." kata Kakashi._

 _" kau pasti bisa...mengatasi kami saja kau bisa..." kata Obito tersenyum lebar._

 _" entahlah..." kata Kakashi._

 _" dengarkan saja saran kami Kashi-Kun..."_

 _" hn...kau bakal jadi guru yang disukai banyak murid, walalaupun kau akan di cap 'guru paling menyebalkan' oleh anak muridmu nanti..." kata Obito yang tidak bisa menahan senyumnya._

 _" cihhhh"_

 _" lagipula, kalau kau jadi guru kau tidak akan merasa sepi dan sendirian lagi...Kakashi"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu menjawab...  
" itu karena seorang temanku pernah bilang kalau aku akan menjadi guru yang disukai oleh banyak siswa walaupun aku ini guru yang menyebalkan..." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

" haaaaa teman Sensei itu benar...Sensei itu menyebalkan..." kata Naruto membenarkan pernyataan Kakashi. Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto, dan mereka merasa itu benar kalau Kakashi itu adalah guru yang menyebalkan, namun tetap menjadi guru favorit mereka.

.

.

" Sensei...kami punya hadiah untuk Sensei...mumpung ini lagi natal" kata Sakura dengan senyumannya.

' ah...iya aku hampir lupa..." kata Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kado dari dalam tasnya.

" nih kadonya Sensei..." kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kadonya. Kakashi melihat kadonya dan mengambilnya dari Naruto.

 ** _Flashback (desember, 2009)_**

 _"_ _kashi-Kun...aku punya hadiah untukmu..." Rin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya._

 _" aku membuanya sendiri..." kata Rin malu – malu. Kakashi membuka hadiahnya, sebuah syal berwarna merah._

 _" arigatou Rin, aku menyukainya..." kata Kakashi dengan menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Kakashi lalu memakai syal yang diberi Rin, dan meyimpan syalnya yang berwarna abu – abu di dalam tasnya._

 _" nih...aku juga punya hadiah untukmu..." Obito menyerahkan sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna oranye. Buku itu mempunyai judul 'icha – icha paradise'. Kakashi mulai membuka isi buku itu. Beberapa lama ia membaca buku itu, bertambah serius wajahnya._

 _" hei Kakashi...kau bisa membacanya di rumah kau tau?" kata Obito dengan seringai di wajahnya. Akhirnya Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di dalam tasnya._

 _" kalau aku tau kalian akan memberikan hadiah, aku akan membelinya untuk kalian..." kata Kakashi._

 _" tenang saja...kau bisa memberikannya hadiahnya kepada kami nanti.." kata Obito._

 ** _End of flasback_**

" arigatou..." kata Kakashi tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya dari wajahnya.

" hmmm karen aku tidak membawa haiah untuk kalian bertiga, aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen, bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi.

" Ramen?benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

" iya Naruto..." kata Kakashi menjawab Naruto.

" yeyyyyy...Sensei memang yang terbaik..."Naruto memeluk Kakashi.

" hn...kalau begitu aku juga ikut..." kata Sasuke.

" apa boleh buat...kalau Sensei yang traktir aku pasti mau..." kata Sakura. Mereka berempat akhirnya berjala menuju kedai ramen. Dalam perjalanan banyak didominasi dengan adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Sakura sibuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Kakashi yang berjalan sedikit di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum.  
 _' sepertinya kau benar...'_

" Ayooooo Sensei! Kau lambat!" keluh Naruto.

" baiklah..."  
 _' kau memang benar, aku tidak sendirian dan tidak kesepian lagi...Obito'_

_,,_,,_,,_

 ** _APARTEMEN KAKASHI_**

Kakashi melepas mantelnya, dan menaruhnya di tempat jaket. Kakashi lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya sebuah foto dengan ketiga anak muridnya. Kakashi tersenyum melihat foto itu. Kakashi teringat dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan mngambil kado tersebut. Dibukanya kado tersebut, dan terlihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar seorang remaja berambut hitam jabrik sedang di kejar oleh remaja berambut perak sambil membawa bola salju dan juga seorang perempuan yang mengamati mereka. Dan dalam foto itu...semua 'anak kecil' tersebut tersenyum menikmati permainan mereka.

Kakashi tersenyum, dia lalu melihat ada secarik kertas yang terselip dengan bingkai foto tersebut.

 _'_ _jangan kaget ya Sensei...kami bingung mau kasih hadiah apa buat Sensei. Ayahku akhirnya membantuku dan menyuruhku melihat albumnya dan aku menemukan foto ini. saat kutunjukkan foto ini Sasuke dan Sakura-Chan, mereka setuju untuk jadiin foto ini hadiah natal buat Sensei. Jadi kami patungan buat beli bingkanya lalu mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memberikannya buat Sensei. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang tepat._

 _'_ _Sensei...Sensei harus selalu tersenyum seperti dalam foto ini, senyum yang memancarkan kebahagiaan, bukan senyum yang memancarkan kehampaan dan kesedihan'  
from: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke._

Kakashi terseyum melihat pesan yang ada dalam pesan teresebut.  
 _' aku akan berusaha...'_

 ** _Flashback (Desember, 2009) last scene_**

 _Seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda pengenal 'NAMIKAZE MINATO' sedang melintasi daerah taman saat ia melhat sekelompok anak remaja sedang bermain dengan bola salju. Ia memperhatikan betapa senangnya anak – anak itu bermain sampai – sampai ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Diambilnya kamera dari dalam saku celananya dan...  
'cekrekkkk'  
dilhatnya gambar yang barusan diambilnya. Seorang anak berambut hitam yang sedang di kejar oleh anak berambut keperakan serta seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat sebahu yang sedang asyik menertawakan kedua temannya._

 _"_ _sempurna..." kata pria itu ketika melihat hasilnya fotonya._

 _" tou-Channn cepatlah!aku mau makan ramen..." kata Seorang anak kecil._

 _" baiklah Naruto..." pria itu lalu menghampiri anak kecil tersebut dan berjalan menuju kedai ramen._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Heyyyy Obito, aku sepertinya melihat Minato Sensei tadi..." tanya Kakashi yang menghentikan pengejarannya terhadap Obito._

 _" itu tidak mungkin!malam natal ini, Sensei pasti menghabiskan waktu dengan anak dan istrinya..." jawab Obito._

 _" itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kashi-Kun..." kata Rin. Dan tanpa aba – aba, Obito kembali melempari wajah Kakashi dengan bola salju._

 _" awas saja kau Obito!"_

 ** _END_** __

 _ **MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE...**_

 **14**


End file.
